The Dark Mark Series
by MuseofComedy
Summary: This Story is about three soon-to-be Death Eaters, their lives at Hogwarts, and how they got sucked into the Dark Arts. Like, how come Snape is always depressed? Or, why is Bellatrix absolutely insane? All is answered here!
1. Severus: The Hogwarts Express

Severus: The Hogwarts Express

NOTICE: IM NOT JK ROWLING. IM JUST A FAN. ALL IDEAS ABOUT HARRY POTTER ARE CREDITED TO HER.

People swarmed the small platform, pushing and shoving in the dim morning light. It was hard to see where to go; what to do. And it was noisy. One could hardly hear themselves think, much less try to talk to anyone. Luckily for one young man, there was no one to talk to.

A boy sat alone on his trunk, looking at his oddly-large feet. His long, black hair (which hung down by his shoulders) covered his face almost completely. He did not look up as any one passed, but kept to his little spot on the platform.

Finally, when the black and red chain blew a whistle of warning, and there was a clear opening to the entrance, the young boy grabbed his black trunk and set off at a run. When he reached the front, he climbed on just as the conductor closed the door behind him.

The conductor smiled at him, but he did not smile back. He merely turned and began his trip to the end of the train, in which he always sat.

People hollered and laughed, talking merrily to each other. Paper airplanes flew through the air and past the boy's greasy head. He walked quickly, trying to get to the back before anyone noticed him.

By the time the Hogwarts Express lurched into motion, the boy had already made it to the last car. Hardly any of the booths were open to sit. But, the boy distinctly saw bright red, curly hair in one of the front rows. His heart skipped a beet and he smiled, walking up to the booth.

The first person he saw was exactly who he wanted to sitting in the booth. Lily Evans, with her beautiful red hair, green eyes and cute nose. He smiled, about to walk up, then stopped. She was holding hands with someone who was sitting across from her. His heart leapt to his throat and his face flushed with anger.

As he kept walking, he felt himself loose control. Because she was hold hands with his worst enemy. James Potter, the boy he loathed the most, was holding hands with his closest friend and crush. He felt his long nostrils flare just by looking at the scene. And James' friends sat around them; Peter Pettingrew, Remus Lupin and horrible Sirius Black. He loathed the lot of them.

Then Lily looked up and saw him standing in the shadows. Her face dropped, but she didn't stop holding hands with James. The boy didn't even get a to look at her again, because just then, someone called his name.

"Severus! Hey, Severus! Over here!" He turned and saw a girl waving frantically at him to come over. He huffed and walked to the very last booth on the train.

There sat only two people. A boy with long, dark chocolate hair and the same color eyes. And there was a very pretty girl with very curly black hair up in a pony tail, green eyes, heavy eyelids and high cheekbones. The girl looked up at Severus with a large, wild smile, her eyes glinting oddly.

Severus looked down at his two closest friends (besides Lily, of course) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rodulfus Lestrange was very shabby looking as though he had been living in a box for the last three months. His hair was messy and his clothing looked distraught. While the girl, Bellatrix Black, seemed to be the happiest person alive. Then again, she usually did.

She shrieked with delight, bouncing up and down on her seat. "I've missed you, Snivilous!"

Severus grunted as he sat down next to Rodulfus. It was Bella who had made up the horrid nickname of Snivilous for him, which Potter and his friends called him annually. But Snape did not share his hatred for the name to them, it would through Bella into a fit. No; he only confided this in Lily.

Just thinking of her made his face burn in anger. He felt a fire to look back at her and maybe yell, but he didn't even turn around. Instead, he stared out of the window next to him and watched as the trees passed at a blurring speed. He tried to forget her, but just couldn't. She had been the closest person to family he had ever had for the longest time, and now she had just stabbed him in the back. Or, the heart was more like it.

The booth was quite as the train continued along the tracks. No one looked at each other. Snape was looking out the window, Bella was staring down at her twiddling (an slightly shaking) thumbs and Rodulfus was reading the Standard Book of Spells, Level 7.

The sun was high in the sky when someone finally spoke. But it wasn't one of the three. The compartment door slid open to reveal a sneering James. The other three boys were standing behind him. Severus had his arms crossed, Peter was shaking with anticipation and Remus looked as though he wanted to be anywhere then there.

"Hello, Snevilous," sneered James, his glassing handing low on his nose. Snape scowled at him, his lungs burning and his veins pumping with a pure hatred. He stared up at James, feeling more hatred then he had ever towards him. He was the one who had taking Lily from Severus, and Snape wasn't about to sit around and not do anything.

He shot to his feet and glared at him, his pale fists clenched. Through gritted teeth, Severus growled, "Get out." His voice was filled with a venom, and for a moment it seemed Potter was taken aback. Then he caught himself and tosses his hair back like he always did.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Does Snape not like me now? I'm so hurt," The three boys (Lupin just looked away) laughed at this as though it was even funny. Snaps only gritted his teeth to the point were it hurt.

"Get-Out," Severus repeated. His face burned with rage and his mind could not focus on anything but the four people in the doorway.

"Or what? You're going to grease us to death?" James asked, and he began to comb through his hair mockingly. The boys all laughed. But that pushed Snape over the edge.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his throat. James sucked in breath in shock, but then there was a slight rippling of cloaks and, looking around, Snape discovered that everyone had their wands out.

Sirius was pointed at Bella, who pointed right back and Rodulfus was up against both Lupin and Pettingrew. But Snape didn't care. All his hatred has burst threw and he was determined to teach Potter some manners.

"Expeli-"began James, but Snape cut him off.

"Silensio!" Snape yelled, and James continued his incantation, only no words came out. Nothing happened. A cruel smile began to spread across Severus' face. He had done it; he had defeated James Potter.

But just then, something bright and yellow shot covered his vision and pain squeezed his eyes shut. His face began to grow to an ugly bubble-like stature and the pressure felt horrible. He tried to look out through his swollen eyes to see who had shot him with a Stinging Hex. To his surprise, she saw Lupin with his wand raised towards him, steam still coming out of the end.

Then the four began to laugh again, though James did it silently. Sirius was openly pointed at him, yelling this like, "Look at the human pimple," and "Don't touch him or you'll get infected!" And Snape hear in horror as everyone in the surrounding booths were laughing. Defeated, he lowered his wand, his puffy face burning in embarrassment.

Lupin, who was not laughing, said, "Alright! That's enough! Detention for you three," he pointed at Severus, Rodulfus and Bella, "And you three," he pointed at James, Sirius and Peter. "And-me," He added, pointing to himself.

"What? Come on! We was just having fun!" Sirius said in protest.

Snape snuffled a laugh through his slowly closing throat. He pointed hat his face. "Do I look like I'm having FUN?"

Lupin ignored him. "Sorry, Sirius. But it's my job as a prefect to keep order. So, detention for all of you."

The boys groaned, and moved back to their booth, but Snape was frozen in his spot. He couldn't make himself sit down. Lily had been standing behind James so he could not see her. Now she stared at him in disbelief. She looked as though she was going to cry.

He couldn't look away; he was still angry to the very pit of his stomach. "What are you looking at?" He growled at her. She jumped in fright, then scurried away back to her booth.

Very slowly, Snape sunk down back into his seat. He was exhausted, but his hatred was still bubbling greatly inside him.

"Well," Bella said finally. "That was fun."


	2. Severus: Home Sweet Home

Severus: Home Sweet Home

NOTICE: IM NOT JK ROWLING. IM JUST A FAN. ALL IDEAS ABOUT HARRY POTTER ARE CREDITED TO HER.

The train ride went by painfully slow after that. Rodulphus seemed set on not looking at either of them; instead he made it a game of picking up a random book, reading the first three pages, then slamming it angrily shut. Bella was mumbling under her breath about hating detention. And Severus fell asleep multiple times.

When the train pulled into Hogsmead Station, he awoke more tired then before he fell asleep. Snape grabbed his trunk from the top shelf and swung it down. Walking down the pass-way, he did not look at Lily as she took down her bag. Instead, he looked away as he passed, his face burning again.

Hopping of the train, he Immediately began making his way to the horseless carriages, not bothering to see if his two friends were following. Snape chose the carriage at the end and flung his trunk inside as someone called his name.

"Severus! Hey, Severus!" It was a sweet voice, like honey, and it brought angry shudders to his spine. He turned around to be face to face with Lily Evans. She looked frantic and sad, her beautiful face morphed into a frown.

"What's wrong? Why are you being so mean to me?" Lily asked sadly.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? How 'bout you ask your new BOYFRIEND!" Snape growled. Lily looked shocked, her face blushing.

"I-I want to talk to YOU about it," she replied quietly. "It's not what you think."

Severus gave a short laugh that hung in the air for a few seconds. "Oh really? What don't I understand? That you like Potter, the boy who relentlessly tortured me for the past six years, over me? Your best friend?" Now tears streamed down Lily's rosy cheeks, but Snape ignored it. "If I am missing something, then do explain. Because I'm obviously too stupid to see it!"

"Well, it's just that... he's changed!" She blurted finally. Snape stood there for a moment, trying to take in her words.

Then he understood. "You stupid girl! Has it ever occurred to you that he acted nicer so you would like him? That he was LYING?" Snape snapped at her.

Lily's red face contorted into anger. "Stupid am I? Obviously! I can't believe I ever forgave you for that horrid Mudblood comment! You-you… evil boy!" Then she turned on her heals and stormed off, leaving Snape feeling even worse then on the train.

. . . .

The carriage wobbled down the dirt trail up through the dark trees. Nothing can been seen through the darkness of the night. Severus sat with three scares looking second-year Hufflepuffs looking back at him. It seemed as though Rodulphus and Bella could not find him; or didn't even look. So he sat looking down as the second-years didn't take their fearful eyes off of him.

He ignored them, even as they whispered about him across the way, until the carriages finally pulled up to the castle. Without another look at the three, he climbed out and stormed right up to the castle. Mending into the crowd, he pushed his way to the middle so that no one gave him a second glance. The mob of people pushed their way up to the giant entrance doors and he was soon consumed in bright, golden light.

The foyer was shinning and beautiful, as always. But Snape was still feeling to grumpy to notice this. He walked into the Great Hall and made a V-Line for the Slytherin table. The table was already half full, so he sat in an open space and crossed his arms with a huff.

A thousand candles floated through the air, alighting the giant hall. The four long House tables were ordered so that it was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then Slytherin so that his house was almost pushed up against the wall. Snape held up his head with his hand and waited for everyone to pour in.

With a thud, Severus felt someone plop down next to him. He turned and saw Rodulphus, looking as grumpy as ever. In a few seconds, Bella had sat down opposite them, a face of pure hatred screwed onto her face.

"Ugh! I absolutely HATE second years! They have got to be the most arrogant little snot rags I have ever met! You know what one said to me on the way here? 'You look terrible.' He actually said that to me! To my face! Ugh!" Severus could practically see steam pouring from Bella's ears.

The two boys stared at her in shock, and maybe even a bit of terror. Her wild green eyes looked crazier then usual. But then we heard someone clear their throat and the room quieted down. Almost automatically, Bella stopped fuming and looked up to the front of the room.

Remember how it said before the Bellatrix was usually the happiest person in the world? Well, her fatal flaw was that she was totally bi-polar. One minute, she's humming happily to herself, and the next she wanted to rip your face off. And vise-versa.

Well, Professor Dumbledore was watching them all over the brim of his half-moon spectacles just as the first years filed in after Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore's face was soft and his eyes sparkled. He was standing up, watching all of the students as the quite of the room began to feel restless.

Finally, he said in a booming voice, "Well, for the first years, welcome! We hope you find to have Hogwarts as a second home. And for the others who have come again, welcome back!" Dumbledore was positively beaming through his silver beard. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had always been very kind to Snape, and Snape had always looked up to him.

"So, as I am sure all of your stomachs are growling," he continued. "Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall brought out a stool with an old looking hat sitting on top. The hat had a fine rip through the center like a mouth, and McGonagall set the stool down right in front of Dumbledore's podium. And, opening the rip, the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_"Welcome, Students, one and all._

_It seems you have all come back again for yet another fall_

_But those who stand here new, hear my call._

_The call of the Sorting Hat, and listen well_

_For there is a story I wish to tell_

_Of four great wizards, all of whom were close_

_They built this school, to which you chose_

_Gryffindor, the bravest of the four, took those of which were strong at heart_

_Ravenclaw, who's wits was unmatched and with the brightest is which she start_

_Slytherin, cruel and clever, took only the cunning yet selfish_

_While Hufflepuff, kind and gentle, took the others of sweet and selfless_

_Now hear my call, I shall sort you to the House you belong_

_For It will be your family for very long_

_Thank you for listening to the Sorting Hat song."_

The students all applauded as McGonagall called out the first name. "Almadaus, Richard!" And a scared looking blonde boy walked slowly onto the stool. When that hat was places upon his head, all was silent. And then, "RAVENCLAW!"

It took quite a long time to get through sorting, but when "Zimmerman, Rachel," ('HUFFLEPUFF!') got off the stool, Dumbledore raises his hands for silence.

"Well, I'm sure you cannot wait a second longer. Let the feast begin!


	3. Bellatrix: The First Day

Bellatrix: The First Day

NOTICE: IM NOT JK ROWLING. IM JUST A FAN. ALL IDEAS ABOUT HARRY POTTER ARE CREDITED TO HER.

After the plates were cleared and their stomachs were bulging, the students began to slowly make their way to their House dorms.

All the Slytherins headed down a darker corridor, where there were hardly any torches on the slimy walls. Bellatrix Black took in the putrid smell as a welcome; it smelt like home. She smiled as they approached a blank stone wall. All the students stood there a moment, and then a giant open doorway appeared in the stone.

Everyone quickly filed in down the slippery steps to the dungeon, which was the Common Room for the Slytherins. Below, she could see a green fire burning in a large fire place; the only source of heat. A banner of a giant snake hung on a wall surrounded by green and silver, while green armchairs rested comfortably below. Four reasonable-size tables were set up around the room, and two black bookshelves sat against the moss-covered stone walls.

Bella rushed gleefully, though not too gracefully, down the stairs. Without even looking back, she hopped into one of the three armchairs and snuggled in before anyone could object. She popped off her shoes and began to warm her toes by the fire. Closing her eyes with delight, Bella felt them tingle with pleasure.

Rodulphus plopped down next to her, though not in a chair. He was sitting on the bare floor, his feet practically touching the fire. Bella stared at him; something felt off. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Er... toe. She put her finger slightly into her mouth, like she always did when she was thinking, and began to gnaw on the nail. Then it hit her.

"You seen Sevilous?" She asked, thinking hard. Rodulphus nodded. Bella huffed. "Where?"

Without a word, Rodulphus nodded towards the bookshelves. There, Snape was moping, his head up against the wall next to it. Bella got up, then looked around and whispered, "Don't let anyone take my seat."

Rodulphus nodded, then took out a book. Ugh! What was with him and books? Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to Snape. There, she watched him with great interest. "What's wrong, Snevilous?"

"Don't call me that!" Severus snapped. Bella recoiled for a moment, then recovered.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said impatiently.

Snape sighed. "It's just, Lily didn't talk to me at all last year because of that stupid comment I made. And a week before the end of term, I finally got her to believe me that it was a mistake. So we wrote a lot over the summer. I thought she had finally forgiven me. Then I went and messed it up!"

Bella thought. "So... now you're back where you started? With her hating you and all?" Snape nodded. And Bella let out a shriek of laughter that made Snape jump and turned a few heads. "Well, that's not so bad! I mean, you dealt with it fine last year. Plus, who cares what she thinks? She's just a MudBlood."

Snaps growled and whipped out his wand. And he shoved it against her throat. Bella swallowed fearfully, and her breath quickened to short huffs. "Wh-what did I say?"

"Don't... EVER... call her that... AGAIN. Got it?" He said in a raspy, booming voice that echoed off the walls. Bella put up her hands in surrender and nodded quickly. And she closed her eyes, not wanting to know what would happen next. But slowly, she felt the pressure of the wand come off her throat. One at a time, she opened her eyes fearfully. Snape had put his wand away and was taking slow and steady breaths.

"Sorry to offend you," Bella grumbled under her breath. And she walked back to her chair, only to see that it was taken by Warren Goyle. Angrily, she looked at Rodulphus, who looked up from his book. Then he shrugged and looked back down.

"Ugh! I'm going to bed!" She declared, then, turning to another dark archway, descended even more dark steps to an even lower dungeon, which was the seventh year girl's dormitory. Opening the door, she found herself in a small room with six four-posters; one for each wall. Green torches burned on the wall, and she saw that already one bed was occupied. Meldula Parkinson was snoring away soundly in her bed.

Stifling a yawn, Bellatrix walked to her four-poster and turned down the sheets. All her stuff had been put under her bed for her, so she grabbed her back and put on her pajamas. It was a warm night out; especially in the steamy dungeon. It would have been so easy to sleep. But she didn't care.

Bella had too much on her mind. According to her schedule, she first had defense the dark arts, then potions, and history of magic, with double charms. Well, it seemed good enough, but she was dreading the morning all the same. She had just about enough of Snape complaining about that stupid Evans girl. And she had a feeling Rodulphus was going to hold it over her head that she hadn't done any of her homework over the summer holidays.

But slowly, watching a nearby torch flicker silently in the darkness, she slowly began to close her eyes into a deep and dreamless sleep.

...

But Bella found that she was wrong about a few things when she woke up the next day. One, Snape didn't complain about Evans once (though he didn't really look at them all through breakfast). And two, Rodulphus seemed to not even bother making fun of her.

"Well, I've been telling you to do your homework since day one, so I just won't even bother anymore. But it's your fault if you fail your NEWTS," he said under his breath in defense against the dark arts.

Bella smiled; she had a feeling that he had finally stopped pestering her about grades.

"Open your books to page 6 and take out your homework," said Professor Retborn, raising his wand to signal the start of class. "This year, we will be learning about werewolves, banshees, toothfairies and..."

"Toothfairies?" Someone called out. "Like the guy who leaves coins under pillows?" A few people laughed, then stopped at the look on Retborns face.

"No, Mr. Crabbe. Toothfairies: creatures that will eat you whole. Skin, muscle, blood and bones. The bones are their favorite. Now, with that hint can anyone guess why they are called toothfairies?" No one raised their hands, though Rodulphus looked like he seriously wanted to. Retborn began to tap on his pearly-white teeth. "They go for the teeth first." Then he laughed; a cruel laugh that startled most of into hoping back.

"Well," he said, back to his sophisticated tone. "We will also be meeting at real vampire, and I do believe we will complete your standard book of spells, level 7 by may. So, if you wish, turn to the table of contents and read through what we will be learning about."

Almost Immediately, Rodulphus, who was sitting next to Bella, had his book out; his nose close to the page. She huffed and took her book out, too. Opening to the first page, she began to scan through the table of contents. Under her breath, she read aloud.

"Werewolves, horcuxes, demons, fire pixies, giants, vampiras..." she stopped, her finger paused at two worlds. And in an instant, her hand was in the air.

Retborn looked up, obviously shocked that someone had a question already. "Uh, yes? Ms. Black?"

"Is it true we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses?" she asked eagerly.

Retborn looked baffled. Slowly, he straitened out his glasses and stared, fixated at Bella. "Um... yes. That is correct," and he quickly looked back into his book.

Bella's eye twitched excitedly, an eerie smile creeping onto her face. The three Unforgivable Curses; she had thought it only a rumor that they learned about them. But there they where, plain and clear on the page. The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. The three most powerful spells known to the Wizarding world.

And before anyone could see, Bella turned to page 537 and began to read under her desk.


	4. Bellatrix: The Noble House of Black

**Bella: The Noble House of Black**

NOTICE: IM NOT JK ROWLING. IM JUST A FAN. ALL IDEAS ABOUT HARRY POTTER ARE CREDITED TO HER.

Bella rushed back to the Common Room after classes ended for the day and took out her DADA book. Plopping down next to the fire, she opened to the place were she left off (not being able to finish in class). She has just finished reading about the Imperius curse and was onto Crucio.

She was about to begin reading when Rodulphus came up from the boy's dorm and saw her. "Aren't you gonna go to dinner?" He asked as he straightened his tie. Boy, in this light he looked kind of cute with his hair like that. Well, except for the fact that he was starting to grow a sort of ugly goatee.

"Ya, ya. I'll meet you down there. But... in a minute, okay?" He nodded and left her to her book.

She rolled her eyes and began to read. 'The Cruciatous Curse is a powerful spell in which let's the user cause a horrible pain to the opponent. However, use of this spell on another human is a very good way to get a life sentence to Azcaban. For this curse can cause serious, and permanent, damage to the opponent. This curse can only be used in situations like...'

She trailed off, because someone was reading over her shoulder. Bella quickly closed the book and looked up. A mess of chocolate-brown hair hung down from behind her. And big, brown eyes stared at her from a petite, freckle-covered face.

"Whacha reading?" Andromeda asked. Bella huffed. Her younger sister had always been nosie.

"None of your business," Bella said quickly.

Andie sighed. "Alright, don't tell me. But I don't think Dumbledore would like to hear you were reading about the Unforgivable Curses."

Bella stared at her. "Why you... you wouldn't...but..." she was at a loss for words. Andie smiled.

"Come on. Lets go down to dinner. I'm starving!" Andie said happily.

"Not hungry," growled Bella. Andie stared at her, then let out a short laugh.

"You're not hungry? That's a first. You're the one who always ate the most. Well, bye then!" She waved happily, then left the room, leaving Bella in the darkness.

Glowering, Bella turned back to her book; glad to finally get some peace and quite. The fire burned warm and bright, and the shadows across her curved face made Bellatrix look like a pale skeleton.

"Situations like life-or-death of either you or someone else or when it is absolutely crucial. Any other time, and it is absolutely illegal. This curse has few counter curses, and there have been no reported incidents in which people have been able to block out the excruciating pain of this curse. This curse looks like a..." she trailed off yet again, because she heard voices coming up from the dungeon yet again.

Agitated, she looked up and saw a very pale figure climbing the stairs. She had grayish eyes, horribly pale skin and snow-white, waist-length hair. She was making strange shapes with the tip of her wand. First, it was a golden, glowing bunny. And then it morphed into a tiger, still made out of the same gold shimmer. And that flipped into a golden snake. Then it disappeared.

"Oh, hello, Bella," she said in a voice as sweet as music. Her long hair brushed behind her as though there was a soft wind, though there was none.

"Wotcher, Cissy," Bella said in a board voice. But, non the less, she gave a small smile to her youngest sister. Narcissa Black stuffed her wand back into her bag and walked fully up the stairs. Then she looked at her quizzically.

"You're not at dinner? Are you gonna go?" Bella shrugged. To tell the truth, she wasn't really planning on it. Cissy huffed. "Come with me."

"What?" Bella said, surprised at the sudden niceness of her normally very stuck-up sister.

"Come on. Dinner. Now. We're gonna go down together." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a statement; a fact. And Bella couldn't think of anything to get out of it. The she shrugged again and abandoned her post on the armchair. And she followed Cissy, only half-heartedly, out of the dungeon and into the dimly lit hallway. It was cold compared to the fire and the comfy chair, but it had an odd warm-glow to it. As they walked, Cissy in front, Bella's stomach began to growl.

Cissy laughed. "I knew you were hungry!" She exclaimed, a smile across her pale face. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but did not argue. She was, in fact, very hungry. But as they walked up the steps to the Great Hall, Cissy turned down a corridor that Bella had never noticed before.

"Were are we going?" She wined, her stomach growling again. Cissy looked back and flashed a smile.

"Don't worry; you're gonna love this," Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and Bella couldn't help but give a smile; if it was Narcissa's idea, then it must be good. They headed down the corridor until they reached a long stone staircase. Bella's heart fell. She hated exercise. She stopped, her face screwed into an annoyed look.

Already on the fifth step, Cissy looked back, confused. "Aren't you coming?" Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. Cissy let out a huff of aggravation and said, "Come on! Believe me, it's worth it!" They stared at each other for a moment in a silent argument, but eventually, Bella began to climb the stairs. And for some reason, she was counting each one.

On the seventy-eighth, she couldn't take it anymore. Cissy was striding gracefully up, three steps at a time, and Bella had to jog clumsily to keep up. Finally, they made it to the top (Bella gasping for breath and Cissy looking quite calm.)

Taking a gulp of air, Bellatrix straightened up and looked at her youngest sister. "For...a... thirteen... year-old... you're pretty... quick!" Cissy gave a small smile, then turned and continued down the dark hallway.

Taking a few big strides, Bella caught up and asked the question that had been on her mind since the beginning. "Where are we going, anyways?" But, in a moment, her question was answered. The silhouette of two figures could be seen at the end of the hallway; all starring out a large window. As they got closer, Bella saw that it was none other then Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black. And they were standing over a big bucket of slug slime.

Cissy stopped just before them and turned to Bellatrix, a huge smile painted across her face. "We got a tip off from someone that Sirius and his gang were going to...er, pay a visit to Sybill Trelawney while she ate out under the stars."

"So?" Bellatrix asked, utterly confused.

"So," Lucius said, a smirk on his snow-white face. "They're planning on putting a slug-puking curse on her. So we're gonna give them a bit of a surprise." He nodded towards the slug-bucket. Bella laughed with glee; a loud, piercing laugh that made everyone else jump.

"Wonderful! Ironically wonderful!" Bella clapped her hands together. Then she stopped. "Wait... wouldn't that stop them from doing the curse on the little freak?" Everyone knew that Sybill Trelawney was crazy in every sense of the word. One, she thought that she could see the future; two, she was as blind as a bat and was always holding out her hands to make sure she didn't trip; and three, the way she talked you would think that she was taking Muggle drugs.

Andie looked appauled. "I'm friends with her!" She said as though this was a good thing. Bella stared at her. Then Andie noticed the looked on Bellatrix's face and put her hands on her hips. "What?" she demanded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bellatrix said with a snort. Then she turned back to Cissy. "When are they coming?"

Cissy looked down. "Right now. Unless I'm mistaken, and I hardly ever am, that's them coming through the door's." She pointed down to a small group of four boys far below. "Okay," she whispered. "Ready the slime." Lucius nodded and he and Bella picked up the bucket. "On my mark. Ready...? Now!"

In a flash, the two dumped out the bucket out the window and it landed with a splash on all four boys. They heard shouts as the boy's looked wildly around. Bellatrix laughed with glee and began to jump up and down, her veins pumping with adrenaline.

One boy looked up, directly at them. "Hey! Hey!" He called to the others. "It was them!" Bella would know her cousin's voice anywhere, and that was definitely Sirius. His face was covered in slime, but Bella could still make out his angry expression from the gunk. She laughed again and pointed at him, with Narcissa and Lucius following her lead. Andie, however, looked scarred.

"I knew we shouldn't have done it! Now their mad and their gonna kill us and then we're gonna get expelled!" She sputtered frantically; obviously in a state of pure horror at what they had done.

Narcissa, still laughing, said, "Oh, come off it! They won't tell on us! They won't be able to, not without explaining to the teachers what they were planning on doing!" Bella nodded eagerly and looked around.

"Did you bring any more slime?" She asked, caught in the moment. Lucius shook his head. Almost immediately, Bellatrix's smile faded. "Aw," she said in disappointment. And she folded her arms and stamped her foot.

"Uh... guy? Look," Andie said, pointing down out of the window. The three all looked out the window simultaneously. The four boys were gone; the only person that could be seen on the ground was the faint outline of Trelawney sitting under the old oak tree by the lake.

Lucius cursed under his breath. Without a word, he motioned for the others to follow, then he swept down the stairs. Bella ran as fast as she could down the one hundred and fifty five steps. Her heart pounding, but not out of fright. This was fun; like it was all part of the game. She smiled all the way down. Yes, like tag. And they were it. And they needed to get to base before they got tagged. Just thinking of this made Bella laugh happily. Cissy looked up at her and put a finger to her lips. Bella closed her mouth reluctantly.

They reached the bottom and burst into the Great Hall in record time. People were just getting up and leaving, so the four blended nicely into the exodus of students. And, smiling to herself, Bella began to hum.


End file.
